Goodnight
by Sugar-N-SpiceProductions
Summary: Alfred F. Jones can't sleep, so who does he go to? Thats right, Arthur Kirkland. Rated T for Arthur's gentleman mouth. USUK , Joker


**Sup dudes, and lady's. Hello, this me MONICA, known as the weirdo that has no grammar, apparently. So my first story, not really, have tons, just lazy and all. A one-shot of my OTP USUK~!**

_I came up with the lullaby, she was to lazy to find one her own so she forced me to find one for her, I remembered an old one and told her and she told me I'm awesomer than Prussia? Oh well. This is her one true couple pairing, Alfred/Arthur or America/England._

_Disclaimer: We do not own anything/ not the characters only the idea of the story_

Lullaby to my little American

Alfred, or you all may know him as America/USA was awake, in the middle of the night at 2am.

No he was not sleeping before that, he was awake the whole day, trying to sleep while turning positions, turning on his IPod and playing music. The thing was, he did nothing at all that day, nothing, nada. It surprised him, he was not tired at all, but the only thing that made him sleep was that lullaby. _Arthur always sang that lullaby._

Ah, memories made him remember, when he was young and he and Arthur would play together,_old times._

A smiled appeared his lips, maybe he should call Arthur, ask him to sing him that lullaby, he hasn't talked to the brit since WWII and the world confrences.

He got up from his bed and walked towards his door, opening it quietly so he wont wake up Tony and all. Walking silently down the hallway he came towards the phone, many would wonder why he didn't use his cellphone, well, he lost it.

Dialing Arthur's number, he walked towards his room, just incase he fell asleep, he wanted to be in his bed all warm and comfy.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Arthur, known as England/Great Britian was sleeping peacefully, he was in a perfect position, he got a new matress and it wast comfortable. Ah, nothing would ruin this perfect slumber, nothing.

Suddenly the phone begans to ring.

_Spoke to soon._

Groaning, Arthur tried to ignore it, probably who ever was calling will stop, but this was no ordinary person, the person was calling was infact Alfred Jones.

The ringing wouldn't stop, the best to do was answer it and get it over with, right?

Grabbing the phone, quickly answered, hoping this would end soon.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"_Hey Iggy! Its me Alfred, how are you doing?_"

"What the bloody hell Alfred? It's 2 in the morning, what the hell do you want?"

"_Bad vocabulary is bad Arthur. Anyways, I can't sleep!_" The younger nation whined.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do?" The older, grumpy nation asked.

"_Sing me that lullaby._" Alfred's voice got serious, causing a shiver form down Arthur's spine.

"What?" Arthur asked, surprised that Alfred remembered that lullaby.

"_Sing it to me, please Arthur._" Now this was serious, Alfred only used his name when something was up.

"Fine."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"_Fine_." Alfred smiled, yes! His plan worked.

"Thanks Iggy!"Alfred grinned, laying back.

"_Golden Slumbers kis your eyes..._" Alfred began closing his eyes, holding the phone closer to his phone.

"_Smiles awake when you rise..._" Arthur kept singing, closing his eyes slowly, leaning back on his bed.

"_Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby..._" Alfred smiled, feeling a bit sleepy.

"_Luuuuullaby, luuuuuuuuuuuuuullaby..._"

"_Care you know not therefore sleep while I o'er you watch..._"

"_Do keep sleep pretty darling..._"

"_Do not cry and I will sing a lullaby-_" He stopped when he heard a soft snore, chuckling lightly he slowly whispered

_"Goodnight, git, I love you."_

The End.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- This is FAIL, I suck.. Anyway, I want to ask any readers that like this story if they reconize the song. First person to reconize can request any pairing and type of story, but I DO NOT DO SMUT! I read it, but since I'm a sharing account I will not do smut. I can do Humor, Friendship, ESPECIALLY ANGST(I love writing those) And if you want Joe-ANNA**_ (Joanna)_** to write one, she will~!**

_Stop rambling on, anyway, like she said whoever can guess this song will get a request, she will write it, but I edit it, so yeah. Anyway any flames will be used to roast marshmellows in a campfire. AND NO I WILL NOT WRITE A STORY, only edit, thats all I do._


End file.
